


Wish Upon a Firework

by Kaitosaki



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Non-Traditional Soulmates, Ran kinda ooc for some reason and idk why, Rewrite, bc this is written by a person who doesnt have a shred of romantic interest in them, brain empty only angry shipping, i hope u enjoy tho, im jk i know why its bc i want plot, rewrite of old story but it ends up 3 times as long, romance is really subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitosaki/pseuds/Kaitosaki
Summary: Rewrite of Wish Upon a Star“Tantei-” KID started before he sucked in his bottom lip and forced a smile on his face, “I’ll see you again under the moonlight!”Shinichi reached to grab KID’s cape, “What was that?! Wait-”KID dropped a smoke bomb from his sleeve and all Shinichi grabbed was air. Shinichi clenched his fist, his hand still mildly numb from the spark.KID knew something that he didn’t about this. And he’s going to find out what it was.orSoulmates AU
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	Wish Upon a Firework

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my old story named Wish Upon a Star. I didn't like the concept of the old one and it was too short for my liking so I made it worse and longer :]
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

Kudo Shinichi didn’t understand why wishing on shooting stars was such a huge thing. It was a legend that was popular among young teenagers. His mother had explained Soulmates and Soulstars to him, but it barely made sense. It was supposed to be all connected, like some sort of string of fate. 

_ “You’ll see,” she had said, “It would be no fun if I spoil it, wouldn’t it? You’ll understand when you experience it!” _

All that she told him was a vague ‘Similar goals will help you understand each other”. What if he/she is a complete stranger? Would it hurt to try? How long would it take for your soulmate to show up? What causes you to meet your soulmate?

It was really confusing. 

Shinichi was heading home through a deserted park after a particularly weird case. He had dropped his plans to hang out with Ran again in order to find the murderer, and by the time he had called her, she had already gone home.

_ “It’s alright,” she said through the phone, “Cases do seem to find you easily.” _

_ “Ran, I-” _

_ “It’s alright Shinichi,” He could imagine the distant look on her face, “It’s alright.” _

Shinich rubbed his forehead. After he returned to his original life, after leaving Edogawa Conan, Ran hasn't been acting the same. He had been dragged into many cases, which resulted in him having to leave her behind. 

Ran, strong and kind Ran, had slowly started to distance herself. 

The young detective breathed in the fresh air of the night and stared at the full moon, it was comforting for some reason. From his peripheral vision, he saw something flying through the sky; a shooting star. 

It was really beautiful. While it was surrounded by foolish legends, it was still a sight to marvel at. He wished he would have seen it with Ran. But he doubted it. Not with their current relationship; Ran was slowly slipping away from him. 

Maybe if there was someone who would accept him. Then, just maybe, he’ll be happy. 

He sighed, shaking the thoughts away. He turned away from the star, and took a step forward. He would've continued walking if the Kaitou KID didn't fall from the sky. 

KID crashed into a bush, the loud scratching of cloth against branches echoed. Shinichi grimaced, that would’ve hurt. The detective slowly approached the broken bush where the thief was. Leaves have flown everywhere and one landed on KID’s top hat. It was kind of amusing. 

"Ow...." KID rubbed the back of his head before blinking up at Shinichi, "Tantei-kun?"

"It seems like you took quite the fall," Shinichi said, his usual snarky attitude was back, extending a hand to the thief, "How in the heavens did you manage to fall?"

"My hanglider malfunctioned, which it shouldn’t have since I made sure it was working properly-" KID started before both of them froze when KID grasped Shinichi's hand. 

There was a light spark, a flicker of blue, that caused both Shinichi and KID to flinch. It hurt, but it wasn’t painful. KID’s eyes went wide, and it almost looked like his monocle was going to fall off his face. It was an expression of horrified surprise, one of complete shock. 

“Tantei-” KID started before he sucked in his bottom lip and forced a smile on his face, “I’ll see you again under the moonlight!”

Shinichi reached to grab KID’s cape, “What was that?! Wait-”

KID dropped a smoke bomb from his sleeve and all Shinichi grabbed was air. Shinichi clenched his fist, his hand still mildly numb from the spark.

KID knew something that he didn’t about this. And he’s going to find out what it was. 

* * *

“Hey Haibara,” Shinichi shifted his phone from one hand to the other, “What are soulmates?”

“Oh? Is the stern Heisei Holmes interested in romance now?” Haibara sounded amused, “What brought this up?”

Shinichi pinched the bridge of his nose, “Haibara, please.”

“Did something happen?”

“I was walking home from a case,” Shinichi replied, sitting down on his bed and moving his leg over the other, “And from the little knowledge I have on the topic, I only know that somehow your wishes are connected to your soulmate.” Shinichi bit his lip, suddenly very interested in the wrinkles of his blanket, “So I made a wish on a shooting star, and I bumped into someone. It seemed like too much of a coincidence.”

Haibara was silent for a moment before she spoke again, “Soulmates are bound by wishes, but the bond isn’t completed until after the wish is fulfilled.”

Shinichi stopped, his eyebrows creasing, “What?”

“Think of it as a trial,” Haibara said, “A test run if you will. A matchmaking attempt from the heavens. And it seems it’s pretty effective since most people have completed soulmate bonds. ”

“What kind of nonsense is that? What wish?”

“Seems like you need to talk with your potential soulmate.”

* * *

Next step of business: capture Kaitou KID during a heist to interrogate him. 

Easier said than done of course, since there was no heist. KID hasn’t made an appearance since falling out of the sky in front of Shinichi and there wasn’t a target in Beika that would’ve interested the thief. 

That is what he thought until he saw Inspector Nakamori arguing with Jirokichi in front of the building. Sonoko was standing behind her uncle with Ran by her side, the former looking just as defiant as her uncle while Ran looked used to all of this. 

“Are you out of your mind?!” Nakamori was screaming, “Setting the gem on the rooftop?! Isn’t that just asking him to take it from the sky?!”

Jirokichi looked pleased with himself, “Don’t you think the reason why he keeps escaping is because of his access to the rooftop?! If we put the gem on the rooftop that means-”

“He would have to go downstairs in order to escape.” Shinichi concluded. 

Ran’s eyes widened at Shinichi, “Shinichi!”

Sonoko’s expression became one of displeasement, “Why are you here, detective geek? Shouldn’t you be solving crimes or something?”

Shinichi took the pleasure of ignoring Sonoko but waved at Ran before turning to Jirokichi, “Hello Suzuki-san, I believe this is the first time we’ve met.”

“You must be that detective!” Jirokichi’s eyes lit up in surprise, “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you too, from my cousin Conan,” Shinichi smiled, to think he had to use Conan as an leeway to enter the heist, “I heard about your great accomplishments.”

Jirokichi seemed to like that, his grin stretching to both sides of his face, “Oh really? You’re KID Killer’s cousin? Surely you will attend the heist on his behalf considering you’re both detectives.”

“Wait hold on,” Nakamori injected, “Why would you invite an extra person to the heist? He’s just going to get in the way of the operation-”

“That’s right!” Sonoko said, pointing a finger at Shinichi, “Why are you suddenly interested in KID-sama? You’ve never bothered with thieves before!”

“Conan always enjoyed this thief’s heists,” Shinichi said smoothly, “I wanted to see for myself why he found it so enjoyable.”

Sonoko’s mouth opened and closed as if she didn’t know how to respond, and Shinichi thought she resembled a fish. Ran looked amused, but also nostalgic. 

She missed Conan. 

It hurts how Shinichi could never give her what she needed. When he was Conan, she had needed Shinichi, but now, it was the opposite. 

Shinichi tried to push the guilt for now as he turned back to Jirokichi, “Did KID respond to the challenge?”

Nakamori scowled, “Yeah the notice came today. He’s going to be coming tomorrow at 8pm.”

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, “You solved the notice already?”

If glares could kill, the Shinichi probably died three times over. Nakamori huffed angrily, “Don’t think we are incompetent just because you are a high school detective, you’re still just a brat. The notice wasn’t anything special. The time was already written on it but there was a line that didn’t make sense.”

Jirokichi took out a plastic bag that contained a white card, “Here.”

Shinichi took the bag, the plastic crinkling under his fingers. The card was surely a KID notice, the insignia couldn’t have been mistaken for anything else. 

_ I will arrive at 8 and take the gem. _

_ Fireworks will illuminate the sky, a celebration to be held. _

_ Kaito KID _

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, fireworks? Celebration? The heist notice wasn’t nearly as cryptic as KID’s other notices. It was like KID was trying to say something, to do something. KID was probably planning something of his own. 

Before Shinichi could say anything else, Nakamori ripped the notice from his hands with an aggravated huff. Shinichi blinked in confusion before Jirokichi coughed into his fist. 

“Well then,” Jirokichi said, reaching and shaking Shinichi’s hand with a smile, “I’ll see you during the heist.”

* * *

“To think that you would’ve disguised yourself as the appraiser.” Shinichi said as he entered the storage room. 

The room was dimly lit by the light from the streets outside through the window, and a man around the age of 50 stood next to the window. His hairline was starting to recede, and he was more on the heavier side of the weight spectrum. 

“Oh?” KID said in the scratchy voice of the appraiser, “When did you figure it out?”

“The magic tricks you did today weren’t as complicated as your other ones. Since it was on the rooftop, there weren’t a lot of places you could set traps which meant you needed to act fast with the little time you had. One magic trick to distract and then snatch the gem.” Shinichi eyed KID’s disguise, “And you used the appraiser’s weight to hide the gem didn’t you? You could’ve easily stashed it away in a pocket created from the extra weight. Like the Ryouma heist. That way Inspector Nakamori couldn’t have found it on you during the body search before you came downstairs.”

KID grinned and after a smoke bomb, KID stood at his full height with his white cape bellowing out behind him. With his back toward the moon, he truly seemed like a phantom. 

“Nothing can escape you, can it Tantei-kun,” KID said, “But you didn’t seem to be interested in helping the police today. You even helped direction attention away from me. Is the detective interested in helping a criminal escape?” 

“Dumbass,” Shinichi huffed, walking towards the other man, “I only ‘assisted’ you today because I have a few questions of my own.”

KID’s eyes went wide before his poker face slammed back down at full force. He turned away quickly, “Sorry Tantei-kun, but I don’t have time-”

Shinichi lurched forward, grabbing KID’s arm which caused the white clad thief to look at him with wide eyes before Shinichi used the momentum to throw the thief into the wall, trapping him between his arms. There was a slight height difference which caused Shinichi to have to look up at KID, probably due to the fact Shinichi had been in a body of a seven year old for a while.

“KID,” Shinichi said quietly, “You’re not leaving until you answer my questions. You know something that I don’t. What happened in the park that day?”

KID was quiet, and from this distance, Shinichi could see his eye color flickering between blue and purple. It was intriguing, it reminded Shinichi of the shooting star. It suited KID, unpredictable and constantly changing. 

“I’m not sure myself,” KID said, his purple-blue eyes meeting Shinichi’s, “But, it might be what people call soulmates.”

Shinichi sighed, backing away, “So you’re telling me that we share a similar wish. A thief and a detective. What a weird combination.”

KID blinked owlishly before he bent forward to get in Shinichi’s personal space, “Ho? It doesn’t sound like you are against the idea of being with me.”

Shinichi swatted KID’s face away, causing the man to let out a ‘Ouch, what if you actually left a mark? How cruel tantei-kun’. Shinichi shook his head. 

“You are actually one of the more tame people in my life,” Shinichi responded, pinching the bridge of his nose again, “As insane as it sounds.”

“Oh, so I should try harder,” KID sounded excited, “How about I-”

“Whatever you’re thinking about. No.”

“You’re no fun tantei-kun!”

“Anyways,” Shinichi said, crossing his arms, “What was the wish? The one that supposedly bound us together. I have no clue how it works, all of this seems like baseless nonsense to me.”

KID shrugged, shifting his weight to one leg, “I actually don’t know.”

“Wha-”

KID grinned, making a rose appear out of nowhere and tucked it into Shinichi’s breast pocket, “However, we have plenty of time to find out together.”

And then he’s gone. 

It didn’t occur to Shinichi until after that he never found out what the heist notice meant. 

* * *

It also didn’t occur to Shinichi that Kaitou KID would show up on his front porch at 3pm on a Sunday afternoon. 

“What are you doing here?”

KID, dressed in a suit, grinned, “I did say yesterday I was coming, did I not?”

“And who said I agreed?” Shinichi replied. 

KID brushed a strand of blond hair out of his eyes, “I did.” KID smiled again and Shinichi didn’t know that his smile could get any wider, “How does lunch sound?”

Shinichi stared at KID for a second, contemplating his choices before sighing in resignation. 

“Give me a moment.” 

KID’s eyes - they were still purple, did he not wear contacts? - glimmered with excitement before he nodded, “I’ll be waiting.”

Shinichi shut the door behind him before switching to a simple dress shirt and pants, snatching a jacket and leaving the house with his keys. He shut the door and locked it behind him. KID was amusing himself with some sort of game on his phone. 

“What am I supposed to call you?” Shinichi asked as KID looked up from his phone, “Unless you want me to broadcast your name by saying it out loud, that would be fine with me too.”

KID clutched his chest in mock hurt, “Oh dear tantei-kun, if you wanted to broadcast that you were on a date with a thief so badly, I won’t stop you.”

Shinichi stood still to process what the thief had said for a moment before he flushed red, “Both you and me know that that’s not what I meant!”

KID grinned, seemingly pleased with himself, but he left it at that, “You can call me Kei.”

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, “The letter K of the English alphabet? Really?”

“You named yourself after an author, I think we are both equal in this department.”

Shinichi grumbled under his breath, “Alright fine. Why did you come here anyway?”

“To spend some time with you!” KID chirped, “We won’t figure out this mystery if we don’t, right?” He shoved his hand into his pocket, “And besides, you need to go outside once in a while.”

Shinichi’s head whipped towards KID, “You were stalking me?”

KID hummed, “Stalking is such a strong word, I prefer the term ‘endearing concern’.”

“Creep…”

KID chuckled as he stopped in front of a cafe, “How does sandwiches sound?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“I’m a gentleman, I’ll let you choose.”

“Gentlemen don't force people out of their homes for lunch dates.”

“Just for you tantei-kun.”

Shinichi let out a snort before he reached to open the door, only to stop when KID reached over and grabbed the handle first. KID looked at him with a wink before opening the door. 

“Remember, I’m the gentleman here.” KID said before he gestured Shinichi inside.

“And remember I’m the soccer player here.” Shinichi mumbled with an equally amused smirk as he passed KID, who shivered at the comment.

“Scary tantei-kun,” KID said, following Shinichi inside, “Do you threaten everyone like that?”

“Just for you, kaitou-san.”

KID let out an amused noise before he sat down across from Shinichi, who had already picked up a menu. They sat in comfortable silence, both of them skimming through the menu. Shinichi noticed that KID was more interested in the dessert section rather than the sandwiches. 

A waitress approached their table with a pad and a smile was on her face, “How may I help you two gentlemen today?”

“A katsu sandwich and a black coffee for me,” Shinichi replied and handed her the menu back. 

She nodded, taking the menu and quickly scribbling on her notepad before she turned to KID, “And for you?”

“A triple deck chocolate cake please,” KID said. 

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at KID as the waitress left with their order, “You like chocolate?”

KID huffed indignantly, “You make it sound like a crime-”

“You are a criminal.”

“-Chocolate is delicious and you can’t tell me otherwise,” KID dramatically draped his hand over his eyes, “Oh dear me, you detectives don’t have a single shred of taste in you.”

“If your sense of taste includes going on a lunch date with your rival then I think I have better sense than you.”

KID waved a finger at him, “You got promoted to soulmate so I think I’m perfectly sane right now.”

Shinichi rubbed his face in exasperation, “Spoken like a true insane person.”

“Taking that as a compliment, tantei-kun.”

Food was served and Shinichi watched in horror as KID basically unhinged his jaw to inhale cake. The cake was gone in a matter of seconds and Shinichi could only watch it unfold in front of him. 

“Have you ever considered that you might die from your consumption of sugar?” Shinichi said as he picked up his own sandwich.

KID grinned, “Is tantei-kun worried about me?”

Despite the annoyed expression Shinichi tried to put on, he had to hide a smile behind his hand, “You only hear things you want don’t you?”

“Of course!” KID chirped. 

Shinichi opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off by a confused voice of someone he held very dear to him. 

“Shinichi?”

Ran stood at the door of the cafe with Sonoko following behind her. Her eyes were wide with surprise and she looked completely broken. It was only then that Shinichi realized, to her, it looked like he was hanging out with a complete stranger. On a  _ date  _ with a random stranger. She had no clue who the blonde haired man was, and it looked like Shinichi completely excluded her in his life.

“Ran-”

“Shinichi,” Ran’s voice was cracking, “Why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend? Why don’t you tell me anything anymore?”

“Ran let me-”

Ran’s entire body stiffened in anger, her fist clenching, “I’ve been waiting for you for so long, so patiently. But when you came back after Conan-kun’s departure, you never talked to me, you always went after cases and more cases! It feels like you were slipping away! Distancing yourself from me! Why is it that I always have to look at your back?!”

Shinichi reached towards her, his own voice cracking, “Ran please-”

Ran slapped his hand away, her purple eyes filled with tears. She moved away from him, and for the first time Shinichi didn’t know what to do. Her voice was heavy as she said her next words.

“I won’t  **accept** you anymore!”

Suddenly, it felt like the world completely stopped and became a monochrome oasis. He felt his entire heart shatter into pieces. Ran was walking away from him in slow motion, Sonoko was looking at him in disgust, people in the cafe were looking at the scene confused. Shinichi just wanted the entire floor to engulf him. It was his fault that Ran was so heartbroken; he had lied to her as often as he breathed, always leaving her in the dark. Just maybe, he should’ve remained as Conan. At least Conan had friends, connections, and his beautiful older sister Ran. 

Color returned to the world when Shinichi felt a warm hand against his back. KID’s purple eyes were flashing with an unknown emotion. It was oddly comforting, but at the same time, Shinichi still couldn’t calm down. Shinichi could barely hear the sound around him, all he could focus on was how warm KID’s hand was against him despite all the all the layers he was wearing. 

“ _ Shinichi _ .” Shinichi’s eyes widened at that, KID never called him by his first name, “Come with me.”

“Wait-”

KID dropped the bill in the waitress’s hand, “Sorry, here’s the bill.”

“Ah, thank you kind sir,” The waitress replied, just as in shock as Shinichi. It wasn’t often to see someone have a mental breakdown in a cafe, Shinichi guessed. 

In a matter of moments, they were back at Shinichi’s house. Shinichi was still standing numbly at his front, not even moving to open the front door. 

“Shinichi?” KID asked, his voice uncharastically soft. 

Then again, Shinichi thought, KID had been extremely uncharacteristic these days. 

“Sorry,” Shinichi said quietly, “The keys-”

KID grinned, but not the normal cocky grin he had, “No need, I already opened the door-”

“Being a criminal in front of a detective?” Shinichi tried to get back at his usual banter, “Really clever KID.”

“Always clever to impress,” KID said before he dragged Shinichi inside, “But more importantly, sit down. I’ll make some tea.”

Shinichi sat down at his couch, and it was only then that he realized KID had already taken off his jacket. 

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at KID’s retreating figure, “Tea? My kitchen-”

“Already know the layout of your house, tantei-kun.” 

“Creep.” Shinichi said as he placed his head in his hands.

“Can hear you~!”

When KID returned, blonde hair had been replaced with fluffy brown hair. There was a smile on his face, but it didn’t quite match the concern shining in his purple eyes. KID handed Shinichi a cup. Shinichi took it, taking a deep inhale. 

Chamomile tea. 

“... Is that your real face?” Shinichi asked before taking a sip. 

“Hmm…” KID blinked slowly, before he made eye contact with Shinichi, “If I’m going to accept you, then I’m going to have to take it on as myself. No disguises. No masks.”

Shinichi’s heartbeat quickened, “What..? What are you saying?”

“Mouri Ran won’t accept you. You and your secrets, you and your lies, you and your insecurities.” KID continued, his expression completely serious, “Then, I will be the person to accept you.”

What?

“You haven’t noticed?” KID’s expression softened as he leaned against the armrest closer to Shinichi, “You’ve been lonely tantei-kun. You can’t share your secrets with anyone except for a few, but those people won’t understand on a level you’d like.”

KID reached over, grabbing Shinichi’s free hand in his own. He ran his fingers across Shinichi’s knuckles. It was comforting and nice, Shinichi thought. 

“If it's anything regarding your double life, then I think I’m your man,” KID continued saying, “I don’t have many people to relate to, much less talk to. While I don’t know everything you’ve been through, I would love to help. So if you’d let me,” KID smiled softly, “I’ll be here for you.”

“KID-”

KID smiled brightly, and Shinichi could only think about how enthralling his purple eyes were- it was beautiful.

“I accept you, Shinichi.” 

It felt like all the weight on his shoulders were lifted. It felt refreshing, like something in Shinichi’s heart finally fit in place. Shinichi felt warm from head to toe, like everything suddenly made sense. They sat in silence for a bit, KID still running circles on the back of Shinichi’s hand. Shinichi noticed that KID’s hand was slightly larger than his own, probably due to the time Shinichi missed in growing. 

“KID,” Shinichi said, a small smile reaching his face, “Then, like you, I would accept you. While I don’t agree in your criminal ways, I’m sure you have a reason for doing so. You don’t have to tell me now, but one day, in the future, I would like you to share your secrets with me. Of course, I would share mine with you.”

KID’s eyes went wide but his eyes were shining, “Tantei-kun-”

Shinichi grinned before repeating the words KID had said to him, “I accept you, KID.”

Suddenly, between their hands, a spark appeared. But unlike last time, the spark exploded in the air. The reminisce of the sparks dropped onto their hand and curled onto their wrist. Ink spread into their skin, and then it swirled together beautifully like waves. 

It wove together until there was a matching mark on both of their wrists. 

A firework. 

Shinichi laughed, “So our wish was to have someone accept us?”

KID looked equally amused, “I guess so. But it worked didn’t it?”

Shinichi examined the mark on his wrist, lightly tracing it with his finger, “A firework? How ironic. Our first meeting…”

“Actually that was our second. First was you shooting at me with a gun-”

“Forget it, how do I break a bond.”

“Shinichi!”

“I forgot, what did the last line of your heist notice mean?  _ Fireworks will illuminate the sky, a celebration to be held. _ ”

KID raised an eyebrow, smirking before he tapped Shinichi’s wrist, “Is this not worth celebrating?”

They stared at each other for a second before Shinichi face palmed. He let out a long sigh before he cracked up in laughter.

“Did you predict this?”

KID looked equally amused and embarrassed, “It was a lucky guess. I had a guess what our mutual wish was, but I didn’t know for sure.”

“How did you know it would be fireworks?”

KID sat in silence before he turned away, “I lied, I just forgot to bring a prop -the fireworks- to the heist that day.”

Shinichi snorted, “To think the great Kaitou KID would forget a prop.”

“It was a mistake,” KID said, smiling before he pressed a kiss on Shinichi’s knuckles then cheek, “but you’ll accept it won’t you?”

“What I won’t accept is not knowing your name.” Shinichi replied smugly, taking another sip of his now cold chamomile tea. 

KID blinked before he grinned and made another rose appear between his fingers.

“Kuroba Kaito,” KID - Kaito - said, “Your soulmate.”

Shinichi smiled back, taking the rose, both of them looking proud and prepared. Shinichi might have a broken relationship with Ran, one that might be unable to return to one like the past, but he knew he was going to face it head on in the future. 

After all, he now had a phantom thief for a boyfriend and both of them won’t back down from a challenge. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, kudos or anything you'd like, I'm not picky! (dont like avocados tho pls spare me)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story! :D


End file.
